


Peter Jakes is a Big Meanie

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alan Jago is a Little Brat, Almost Swearing, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe Present Day, But not quite, Crying, Endeavour Morse is picked on, Endeavour is a smol bean, Gen, George Fancy chews his hoodie strings, Jim is big brother, Jim is kinda emo, Peter Jakes is a big meanie, Peter has minty breath, Peter is a bully, Shirley bites bullies, Shirley is protected of Endeavour, Toe rag, but not really, idk - Freeform, kind of shipping them, lockers, matey - Freeform, maybe a slight puppy crush, what is canon compliance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: AU set in the present day where the whole squad is in elementary school. Poor little Endeavour is picked on all too often. *cough* Peter Jakes. *cough* Alan Jago *cough* Ronnie Box *cough* Whump perhaps eventually, depending on  how you look at it. Very much a story in progress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in progress. I wrote this based off of an old thing I wrote about Endeavour not having a happy childhood. And seriously, imagining Endeavour as a kindergartener is just really cute. want to include Joan, but since she's Fred and Win's daughter I don't know how to incorporate her without making it really messed up. Suggestions would be appreciated.

Endeavour slowly walked up to the door of Kindergarten classroom with his heart pounding in his chest and knocked on the door timidly. The door opened slowly to reveal a young woman smiling down at him.

“You must be Endeavour!” she said warmly, green eyes sparkling. Endeavour cringed internally a little at hearing his first name spoken aloud in a public area. He was always made fun of for his name, especially by other children. He nodded shyly and blushed.

“My name is Ms. Campbell, welcome to your first day!” the woman said as she gestured for Endeavour to follow her into the room. He stood next to her awkwardly in front of the class. The students were loud, yelling at each other from across the room, and throwing bits of paper at each other.

“Class!” Ms. Campbell said loudly. She was ignored and a paper plane shot across the room and hit her in the face, the kids in the back corner then bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Class!” Ms. Campbell yelled. The room went silent. “Good!” she said, putting her hands together, “Now that I have your attention, I would like to announce that we have a new student joining us today.” Everyone stared at Endeavour. 

“Why don't you tell is your name?” Ms. Campbell suggested.

“Endeavour,” he muttered. “Speak louder, love, we can't hear you,” Campbell said gently.

“Endeavour Morse,” he said loudly. The class burst into laughter and Morse desperately wanted to bury his head in his hands, but he didn't, he just stood there, frozen.

“Wot kind of a silly name is that?” he heard a voice say.

“Enough!” Campbell commanded, “You will all treat our new student kindly.” Silence.

“Sit anywhere you like,” she whispered to Endeavour. He wandered over to an empty table and sat down. Not long after he sat down, and Ms. Campbell had told them to draw, a boy with shiny brown hair and wide, curious eyes sauntered over and sat down next to him.

“I'm George Fancy,” the boy said in a squeaky voice. Endeavour looked up from his drawing.

“Hi,” he quietly greeted George.

“Why are you so quiet?” George asked loudly.

“Why are you do loud?” Endeavour muttered under his breath. George seemed to ignore him.

“I like ice cream,” George announced chewing on his hoodie string, “Do you like ice cream?”

“You're not actually hanging around with this loser are you?” a voice said from behind them. George and Endeavour turned around.

“New kids are always lame losers,” the boy, who had ginger hair, sniffed.

“Don't be so rude Alan,” George said in a protesting tone,”He's not a loser.” Though Endeavour thought George rather annoying, he appreciated being defended nonetheless. Alan scoffed and walked away.

******************

Endeavour was walking along down the hallway slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible. He didn't want to go to recess. He always hated recess. No one wanted to be with him, the bullies would always use any opportunities they could to pick on him or beat him up when the supervisor wasn't looking. He opened his locker and stared into it. He took out a pencil and a piece of paper. He was about to close it and begin the long, nerve-racking trek to the playground, when he sensed a presence behind him. 

"So, you're the new kid," a smooth voice said behind him. Endeavour turned around to see a boy that was obviously older than him maybe a third or fourth grader, and had dark hair. 

"Yeah. Who are you?" Endeavour demanded in a rare show of bravery, crossing his arms. The other boy gave him a rather condescending smirk. 

"Peter Jakes," he answered, "You?"

"Endeavour Morse," Endeavour said. Peter cackled loudly, causing Endeavour to jump, then abruptly cut off. Peter then jabbed a stiff index finger into Endeavour's sternum, causing him to wince.

"Look skinny toe rag, I just wanted to let you know, that no matter what grade you're in, I'm the real boss around here, and you'd do best to remember it," Peter said with his face almost less than an inch away from Endeavour's. Endeavour cringed, uncomfortable with having his space so invaded. Oh well, at least Peter's breath was minty. Then, without warning, Peter snatched Endeavour and lifted him off of the ground by the collar of his hoodie and flung him into his locker, slamming the door closed and laughing as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endeavour meets Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I find it so cute and I hope you do too!

Endeavour slammed into the back of the locker as the door closed and his legs were shoved into his stomach. Peter walked away laughing, and Endeavour wanted to scream after him, but his ribs hurt too much to do anything. His chest was tight and he struggled for air, gasping. Sharp stabbing pains made their way down his torso and Endeavour winced, his big blue eyes filling with tears.

It had been a nasty first day for him. He was either being teased for his name, called a loser by his fellow classmates, or being followed around by George Fancy, who could be rather annoying and had a gross habit of chewing his hoodie strings. And now, Peter, a kid who he had just met and knew next to nothing about, shoved him inside a locker. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

Large tears rolled down his freckled cheeks and he clenched his tawny-ginger curls in his fists. He let out a soft sob. He didn't know how long he had been in there, but it was enough time that Endeavour’s sobs had turned into sniffles, with infrequent large gasps of air, when he heard footsteps. Frightened that Peter may be coming back, he froze and held his breath. The footsteps soon stopped, and the door to his locker slowly creaked open. Endeavour quivered with fear as an older boy,with brown hair and wearing all black crouched down and made eye contact with him.

“Hey, matey,” the older boy said softly, “What are you doing in there?” Instead of answering, Endeavour stared at him.

“Who are you?” Endeavour asked cautiously, sniffling.

“Jim Strange,” the other boy said, “Odd name, isn't it? What's yours?”

“Endeavour Morse,” Endeavour said slowly, rubbing his red nose. Jim nodded, and there was a moment of silence.

“Peter shoved me in here,” Endeavour said suddenly.

“Peter Jakes?” Jim asked, a frown crossing his face. Endeavour wiped away tears and nodded. Jim extended a hand to him and said,  
“Let's get you out of there.” Endeavour looked at Jim warily before taking it and letting himself be pulled out of the locker. Endeavour’s tense muscles relaxed as he was allowed more space to move.

“Do you want to tell the principal what happened?” Jim asked, taking a step in the direction of the office. Endeavour’s big blue eyes got impossibly wide and panic-filled.

“No, no, no, no, no, please!” Endeavour protested, his grip on Jim’s hand tightening, “Telling always makes things worse.”

“Alright, alright,” Jim said gently, “ It's okay, matey, I'm not going to tell if you don't want me to.” Endeavour looked at him, slowly letting go of Jim’s hand.

“You promise?” Endeavour asked quietly.

“I promise,” Jim said solemnly, “Let's go to recess, I won't let Peter bother you.” Endeavour nodded and they both started walking down the long hallway together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a bit! School just started so I'm a bit busier.

Jim and Endeavour stepped into the sunlight, squinting their eyes against it. A wide-eyed blonde girl about Endeavour’s age wandered over to them. She narrowed her eyes at Jim for a moment, but he just smiled at her, so she turned her attention to Endeavour. 

“Hi, I'm Shirley,” she said sweetly, “What's your name?” Endeavour’s heart fluttered. She was cute. 

“H-hi,” he stuttered, “I'm… Endeavour.”

“Ooh,” she said, “Pretty name.” Endeavour smiled shyly. This was the first time anyone had ever said anything remotely like that about his name. But then of course, Peter had to go and ruin the moment.

“I cannot believe that even more people are hanging out with the little loser,” his smug voice sung out. Endeavour gulped as Peter strode up to them with a smirk on his face. 

“He's not a loser!” Jim and Shirley protested at the same time. Peter turned his cold gaze on the young blonde as if he was realizing she existed for the first time. He aimed a long finger at her face. 

“I think you should know that I'm the boss around here, little lady,” Peter said menacingly. 

“No, you're not!” she said, then proceeded to bite Peter’s index finger. Hard. 

“Ow, you little bi-” Peter yelled, before being cut off by Jim saying, “Not in front of them, Jakes!”

Shirley gave Endeavour a confused look. What was Peter not supposed to do in front of them? Endeavour shrugged and straightened his sweatshirt. He had no idea. 

“Go away, Peter,” Jim growled. Peter looked unfazed by Jim, but then cast a wary glance towards Shirley. The blonde smiled so innocently it was hard to believe that she had bitten the bully’s finger just moments before. In fact, Peter was still rubbing his stinging finger; it seemed as if he was attempting to rub the angry red marks Shirley’s teeth had left out of existence. 

Peter shifted his cold gaze onto Endeavour. Narrowing his eyes, he said, “Just wait until your guardian angels aren't here to protect you. Watch your back, little boy.” 

“That’s enough, Peter!” Jim practically yelled. It was at that moment that Shirley grabbed Jim and Endeavour’s hands and began tugging them away, obviously not happy staying in Peter’s presence. The two boys let Shirley pull them away, but Jim continually glared angrily at Peter over his shoulder. Endeavour could feel Peter’s stare boring into his back, and he shuddered at the thought of walking home alone after school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile!

Endeavour stared nervously at the doors of the school. Even though his house was just down the street in view from the school, he didn't want to walk home. Jim had told him that he had to take the bus. Which meant that if Endeavour ran into Peter, he was on his own.

"Hi Endeavour!" a voice said, startling him from is thoughts. He turned to see Shirley standing on his left side. The blond was smiling brightly at him. 

"Oh, hey Shirley," Endeavour said.

"Where do you live?" she asked. Endeavour pointed in the general direction of his house.

"Up there. It's close, so I have to walk home," he explained. 

"Me too! We might be neighbours!" Shirley said excitedly, " Want to walk with me?" Before he could reply, Shirley had taken his hand and was pulling him along outside with her. Just as they were leaving, he heard George Fancy's annoying voice singing behind them.

"Endeavour and Shirley, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"   
**********  
Surprisingly, the short walk home was uneventful, and Endeavour was grateful that Shirley had pulled him outside. He might never have done it if she hadn't.

"This is my house," Shirley said, when they had reached the one right before Endeavour's, "Bye!" She smiled cheerily at him before skipping up her driveway. 

Endeavour quickly made his way up his own driveway and opened the door. His mother was waiting for him when he got inside. 

"Hi, love, how was your first day of school?" she asked, bending down and pulling him into a hug.

"Good," he lied. 

"That's good," she said, pulling back, "Who was that girl you were walking with?"

"Her name's Shirley. I met her at recess, she lives next door," Endeavour answered.

"Good to see you're making friends so quickly!" his mom said. He felt his face heat up. 

"Isn't it great that he's making friends, Cyril?" his mom asked, directing the question at her husband, who hadn't spoken a word since their son had gotten home.

His father made a dismissive noise and he continued to watch a documentary on the telly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted inn a while! School started so I'm a bit busier.


End file.
